


Something New Under the Sun

by Sidekick_Salohcin



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Arcade is not ready, Big MT could straight up heal the world, Courier is a little siller than usual, Stimpak shortage, The Courier doesn't realize how weird his adventures are, The Mojave will never be the same again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidekick_Salohcin/pseuds/Sidekick_Salohcin
Summary: The Courier stumbles across one Arcade Gannon and gives him a helping hand using what he's found in his travels.





	Something New Under the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is how the conversation should have gone.

The Courier returned to Old Mormon Fort after settling the laundry list of tasks for Julie Farkas. After strolling Freeside and a few thugs getting some lucky hits, he decided he was due for a check-up. Looking around for a doctor who didn’t seem occupied with other patients or errands, he eventually spotted one just looking over a clipboard, and trying at that. He approached the doctor, hoping his wounds would spark some interest.

“Hi. If you’re looking for medical help, try the other doctors. I’m just a researcher. Not even a particularly good one.” His nametag read “Arcade Gannon”

“What kind of research?” The Courier asked, starting to realize he might just have to use his own supplies for his injuries.

“Oh, you know. Finding alternative treatments for common illnesses and injuries. Stimpaks out barrel cacti and other fantastic improbabilities.” He gave a chuckle. “As far as fruitless wastes of time go, it’s quite noble in its aims.”

“Broc flower and Xander root.” The Courier stated simply, feeling his pockets for a Sunset Sarsaparilla.

Arcade made the smallest of double takes, eyeing the dusty wanderer. “An..interesting rebuttal, would you mind clarifying?”

“You said you needed a way to make stimpaks, Broc flower and Xander root, works like a charm.” The Courier said between gulps, adding another cap to his giant weightless bag holding a modest few thousand more.

“Umm, are you well? I thought I only saw some chest wounds.” Of course as he spoke, he noticed the bloodstains slowing shrinking.

“Look I know it sounds crazy, but you can trust me, I found out when I was fiddling at a workbench.” 

“…Right, well I’ll make a note of that next time I’m in the lab. You’ve been a great help, really.” Arcade slowly got up to make a way out of the tent.

“You don’t believe me, do you? Let me show you, I bet you a hundred caps, all the drinks you want at the Wrangler, anything that it’ll be worth the time.” The Courier got up and started rummaging through ED-E for additional incentive.

“Oh no, you don’t have to trouble yourself, it’s really not--” As he made the penultimate step away, a large pile of ears and Denarii fell out of the Enclave robot that evoked many childhood memories for Gannon.

“Aw damnit. Sorry, I’ve been meaning to turn in those Legion ears for the reward, and those Denarii are great for gambling, probably the only thing Caesar’s good for.”

“You know what? What the hell, carpe diem, I accept.”

“Great! Lemme just find some..” The Courier finished shoveling the ears back into the nonplussed bot and dug out what he needed. “Ah! There we go! Okay take me to the lab!”

Arcade led him to the small corner tower and presented him with their equipment “Have at it, just don’t clog the pipes.”

“Two seconds!” The Courier got to work crushing and mixing the ingredients and fitting it into an empty syringe, giving it a good shake. “There! Got any wounded?”

“Ummm, not for nothing, but we don’t really allow human experimentation.”

“Alright fine, follow me” Gannon was led outside behind a tent where the Courier promptly dropped a handful of landmines at his feet and shot them with his laser pistol, letting out a yell as his Pip-boy beeped out a critical alarm.

“Alright see my leg? Crippled right?” He showed his perforated leg as he stood up from the crater that wasn’t formed. “And presto!” He injected his makeshift stim into his leg, showing off his quick recovery by walking around with no trouble. “There you have it.” The Courier was beaming.

“……” Arcade simply observed the madman, wondering if he was dreaming or witnessing the latest wasteland anomaly. “Welp, research done, I guess. Here I was, foolishly using the scientific method for months, apparently all I had to do was put healing powder in a needle and call it a day.” He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “I’m sure Julie will love to hear about this, we can get some locals to switch their fields to these crops and have all the panacea the Mojave could ask for.”

“You’ll have enough influence to give Mr. House a run for his money!” The Courier laughed, unaware of Gannon’s spirit being crushed. “Oh but hey, don’t trouble anybody, you give me any crops and I can give you all the Broc-Xander martinis you need.”

“I’m sorry, what? Was one miracle not enough? Now you’re gonna turn potatoes into medicine?” 

“No listen, I got a little deal over at Big MT, they got a cloning machine there that breaks down plant matter into whatever you want. I don’t think I could bring it here but I can make runs every now and again.”

“Excuse me for saying so this close to Vegas, but I’m calling your bluff. You’re telling me you can just waltz in and out of that hellhole? I’ve heard legends about there from certified cynics!”

“Look, don’t you trust me yet? Tell you what, I’ll be back in a day or two with my first shipment, see ya around.” The Courier took out his Transportalponder.

“No no no, just hold—” And in a flash, he was gone, leaving the Eyebot who simply turned and left the fort seeing his companion gone. Arcade stood there. He kept waiting for the strange man to come back around the corner after setting off what must have been a flash grenade, but no such luck.

A few days passed. Gannon practiced making stims the way he saw. Julie was astounded when Gannon informed her of his breakthrough. She already sent word to Dr. Usanagi and the other Follower outposts, setting up deals with various settlements and factions across the Mojave. The whole fort was congratulating him on the success. As he was working on a new research project, he heard the gates open. He looked up and nearly snapped his clipboard in half, his colleague in medicine had returned.

“First shipment as promised! Heh, I haven’t done an actual delivery in months, I used to be a courier you know.” The Courier said, plopping bundles and bushels of ingredients. “And before you say that I just hoofed around to all the local farms, I took pictures with this Kodak I got from Michael Angelo down the road.” He showed photos of the Think Tank dome, all the AI’s from the Sink, and the doctors in their brain tanks. “Oh and that’s Dr. Mobius, he’s a great guy, he’s the only reason Big MT hasn’t invaded the whole east coast, don’t tell Dr. Klein that though, you’ll never hear the end of it. Anyway, how’d things go with Farkas?”

Arcade Gannon never said “Nihil novi sub sole ever again.


End file.
